DESCRIPTION: (provided by the applicant) This proposal presents plans to develop educational experiences for all dental students that will engage them in substantial basic, clinical, educational, behavioral, and health services research experiences as a regular part of their dental education program, and assess the impact of this educational innovation on several aspects of the institutional "culture". Numerous and varied computer-based research simulations will be strategically integrated into our DDS curriculum that require dental students to routinely use the methods of science to conduct basic, clinical, behavioral, educational, and health services research projects in virtual laboratories, virtual clinical research centers, virtual communities, and virtual dental schools. In other words, they will do enough scientific research to gain an appreciation of what science can do for dentistry, and we predict, will increase the likelihood that they will chose to remain involved with science after graduation, along a continuum that for many will mean engaging in evidence-based practice and for others will mean pursuing careers as dental scientists and/or academicians. Three Specific Aims are proposed: 1. Identify, develop, and "pilot test" a series of simulated research "projects" for use throughout the dental curriculum; 2. Develop and implement a plan to integrate these research simulations into the dental curriculum; and 3. Develop instruments and utilize them to assess the impact of this educational intervention on specific aspects of each school's educational "culture". Our long term goals are to (1) graduate dentists who have the necessary knowledge and skills to engage in the dental profession through careers that include basic, clinical, behavioral, educational, and health services research singly or in combination, whether they locate their activities mainly in private practices or in academic institutions, and (2) identify educational and faculty development interventions that will enhance the appreciation of science and the results of scientific research in dental schools.